Let him go
by Panthera-Tigris-Tigris
Summary: Low and behold Yamcha cheats on Bulma...who saw that coming? This one is a nice one shot, not too OC and pretty sweet. Enjoy, but no pressure except you have to reveiw if you like it..


Conforts and Confrontations  
  
Chapter 1: Confortations-  
  
Bulma picked up the receiver of the phone after it rang for the second time. She held it to her ear and answered.  
  
"Hello?" She said and looked out the window, watching Vegeta doing push- ups, since he blew the G.R. up last night.  
  
"Hey Bulma, it's Yamcha." She recognized his voice before he had to say his name.  
  
"Hi Yamcha. What's up?" She asked, still watching Vegeta.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but I have to cancel our date tonight. Some friends of mine are in town and they want to hang out." He said quickly, hoping Bulma might not catch it all and just hang up.  
  
"What! Come on Yamcha that's the third date you've canceled this week! And you were taking me to that concert tonight, you already bought the tickets!" She said angrily.  
  
'If he didn't want to see me then he why does he make dates he can't keep?' She asked herself bitterly.  
  
"I know and I'm really sorry Bulma! I promise I'll make it up to you." She heard the hope in his voice. She sighed angrily.  
  
"Forget it Yamcha, you don't have to make it up to me." She told him. She couldn't see him, but telling by the silence she could tell he was surprised. After another minute he answered.  
  
"Really? I mean ok, I'll see you later Bulma." She heard the phone click and knew he hung up. She did the same.  
  
'I'm going to break up with him.' She thought as she walked into the kitchen. It was almost 3:00 and she knew the royal Prince would be hungry.  
  
She opened the refrigerator and got out ham, turkey, Salami, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and other ingredients to make a sandwich. She got to work making it, and when she was finished it was about 6 inches high.  
  
Right on schedule, Vegeta walked in with a towel around his neck. He walked over to her and took the plate with the sandwich on it.  
  
"Well hello to you too, Vegeta." She greeted him. He looked to her and then turned his attention back to his sandwich.  
  
"I think I'll be able to finish the repairs on the G.R. today. It might take until evening, so you'll have to find something to do today." She walked over to the stove to take the teapot and filled it with cold water. She put it on the stove and turned the knob to turn the fire on.  
  
She walked to the kitchen table that Vegeta sat at, and sat down across from him. She tried not to stare, but the way he was eating his sandwich made it difficult not to. He was almost finished with it and he had only just got it.  
  
He felt her eyes on him and smiled, thinking she was starring at him because of attraction. He looked up at her and saw her face was almost disgusted.  
  
She looked away and figured she would check the water for her tea. It was boiling and she turned the fire off. She picked up the pot and poured the water in a mug. Her grip on the handle slipped and she touched the metal body.  
  
She quickly put the pot down and ran cold water over her right hand. She winced as the burn became noticeable. She cursed silently as a red spot appeared on palm and wrist.  
  
'Some of the water must have splashed on my hand.' She thought when she saw her wrist was also red.  
  
Vegeta looked at her. He was concerned, but didn't show he was in his features. He waited for her to say something, starring at her back.  
  
She turned the water off, reluctantly. She turned around and walked over to the freezer. He saw her eyes, tear drops caught in her eye lashes. She pulled out some ice and wrapped a cube in a paper towel. She put it on her burns and winced a little. She shivered but got used to the coldness and sat down at the table. This time she saw next to Vegeta, instead of across.  
  
She didn't purposely; it was just the nearest chair. She lifted the ice to examine if the burns were serious or not. She sighed deciding they weren't and put the ice back in place.  
  
Vegeta was curious and, though he wouldn't admit it aloud, concerned. He reached his hand to her and asked:  
  
"Let me see." Startled by his request, Bulma hesitated. She looked at him and saw he was worried. She smiled and took the ice off. She extended her hand so he could see.  
  
He took her hand in his and she blushed slightly. He examined it and traced a finger over the burns gently. She winced at his touch. His hand wasn't as rough as she thought it would be.  
  
"You'll be fine, so you can stop whimpering." He said and took his hand back. He put the remains of his sandwich in his mouth and stood up.  
  
"Thanks for lunch." He said when he swallowed and walked out the back door. He didn't look at her once.  
  
She stood up and took his plate. She washed it and cleaned up all the wasted water from the counter and floor. She threw out the ice and paper towel which was now soaked in water.  
  
She went upstairs, to her room. She walked in and got out a pair of overalls and a red capsule corps. shirt. She changed and put on a pairs of sneakers. She walked out of her room and to her lab. She picked up her tool box and made her way to the G.R. When she opened the door, she saw Vegeta doing push-ups again.  
  
She walked past him to the main computer, starring at his form. She shook her head and turned her attention to the computer. She typed for a few minutes.  
  
'Ah, there we go.' She pressed a button and turned off the gravity room. The lights went out as well, and the room went very dark, since there weren't any windows. She took out a flash light from her tool box and walked to the other side of the computer. Vegeta occasionally looked up to see what she was doing.  
  
She had the small flash light in her mouth as she connected wires and screwed in loose screws. After about three hours of non-stop work she finished. She went around the front of the computer and pressed a few buttons and the lights went on.  
  
"Ok Vegeta, it's fixed." Bulma said and picked her tool box up.  
  
"Your welcome." She said when he didn't answer. She walked past him and out the door. She dropped her tool box off in her lab and walked back to her room to get dressed. She's been meaning to get her hair done and since she didn't have anywhere to go, she figured it'd be a good day to.  
  
It was about 6:30 when she left. She wore a denim skirt that went down to her knees, a black low cut blouse, and black boots that went up to her knees.  
  
She walked since the hair parlor was just down the road. She was never afraid to walk by herself anymore since she had a boyfriend that knew martial arts, a saiyan prince living with her, and Goku as a friend. When she got to the hair parlor the lights were off and the sign on the door said closed.  
  
"Great now I have to walk all the way down to town to the other 24/7 hair parlor. Oh well." She walked past the store and down the street. She could see bright neon lights coming from a club down the road.  
  
'That's where I would be right now if Yamcha hadn't canceled.' She thought as she past, seeing a band on the stage. She sighed and walked on.  
  
"Come on babe, I think the coast is clear." Yamcha said from behind a red car. He led a blonde girl into the club and disappeared in the crowd.  
  
Bulma, after 15 minutes of walking, reached the parlor. This parlor had it's lights on and a few women were inside. She walked in and a woman greeted her.  
  
"Bulma! What a wonderful surprise!" A ditzy girl with blonde hair and brown high lights walked up to her.  
  
"Oh Cassandra. How are you?" She remember who she was and relaxed a bit.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. What brings you here?" She asked leading her to the chairs, to wash her hair.  
  
"Well I had a later appointment but I figured today would be better. I think I want it straight and shoulder length." Bluma told her as she sat down in a black chair and put her head in the bowl.  
  
"Oh, that'll look great." Cassandra said turning the water on.  
  
After an hour and a half of Cassandra washing her hair, brushing it out, thining it, cutting it, straightening, and blow drying, her hair was how she wanted it. Her head felt twice as light as it did before.  
  
"Oh I love it!" Bulma said excitedly. She combed her fingers through her straight hair. She got out of her chair and took off the black plastic that Cassandra earlier put around her. She walked over to the cashier and paid. She left the parlor very pleased.  
  
She walked back up the road she walked down before. She reconized all the stores that told her she was going the right way. After what seemed to be forever she reconized the dance club that still had neon lights flashing out the door. She saw a couple walk out. There was a man wearing a yellow suit and had very short, spiky, black hair. She saw his profile and reconized the cross-shaped scar on his cheek. She stopped abruptly.  
  
She gasped as she saw Yamcha walk a blonde haired girl to a taxi. She was red with fury. She walked up to him, but before she got to him, she saw him kiss the girl. Tears formed in her eyes as she walked up to him. She tapped him on the shoulder. Once he turned around, she slapped him as hard as she could with her left hand.  
  
He fell back in surprise. She looked at him, arms crossed. He put a hand to his cheek and looked up to see her crying.  
  
Chapter 2: Comforts-  
  
"How. how could you." She managed to say through tears. He stood up.  
  
"Gomen, Bulma, I didn't know you were going to come. I didn't recognize you. You look great." He said attempting to put his arms her. She shoved him away.  
  
"It's over Yamcha. I- I can't believe you could do this to me." She said and looked away.  
  
"Bulma. the truth is. I was actually going to break up with you today on the phone."  
  
"Well I was going to do the same so I guess we agree that we're not meant to be together!" Bulma said furiously. She couldn't take being around him anymore and she walked toward her home.  
  
The more she thought about what happened, the more furious and hestrical she got. She just wanted to get home. She started running. Soon she made it to the front door of Capsule Corps.  
  
She ran thorugh the door and saw the lights were off. She saw Vegeta's figure on the couch. She walked over to the couch and saw he was sleeping.  
  
'Good, I don't want him to see me like this.' She thought. She walked over to a lamp and turned it on. Under it she saw a picture of her and Yamcha. New tears formed as she picked the picture up. She sat on the couch and started crying uncontrolably.  
  
"I can't believe he-" She couldn't hold back any of her tears. She threw the picture to the ground and the sound of glass shattering woke Vegeta up.  
  
He looked at Bulma and didn't recognize her at first with out all that hair, but immediately forgot about that when he realized she was crying.  
  
Her hands were over her eyes and tears were running down her cheeks. She heard Vegeta wake up and didn't want him to know or see her like this; crying hestrically, shaking, and pathetic.  
  
She stood up and thought she would go to her room and leave Vegeta alone.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." She managed to say and walked past him. She didn't look at him. She didn't want to see his face full of pity and disgust.  
  
He stood up and grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked at him in surprise. He looked at her, checking to see if she was hurt.  
  
"What happened?" He asked never letting go of her arm. She looked to the ground and didn't answer.  
  
"Tell me!" He said getting impatient. She bit her bottom lip and didn't want to answer.  
  
"Why do you care?" She asked instead.  
  
Taken back by this he hestiated. He looked back at her agin.  
  
"Because I don't. want to see you. like this." He answered slowly. She knew he didn't want to see her like this. Even she didn't want him to see her like this.  
  
'So why won't he let me leave if he doesn't want to see me like this.' She thought.  
  
She yanked her arm out of his grip, with much force. She stumbled a bit and avoided his eyes.  
  
"Just.leave me alone." She said.  
  
"Tell me first." He said stepping forward. Surprisingly, she didn't back up. She wanted him to comfort her.  
  
Before thinking about what she was doing, she leaned against his chest. She rested her arms on his shoulders and closed her eyes. She clutched his shoulders tightly, never wanting to let go. She started to cry on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"What happened?" He repeated. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Yamcha, lied and cheated on me. We broke up." She finally admitted. She didn't expect him to do what he did next. She expected him to maybe hold her closer, curse or growl, but he didn't.  
  
He sighed in relief.  
  
"It's about time, you gave him up." He said and backed up. She stared at him.  
  
"Were you waiting for me to?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Maybe." He answered shortly. "But at least I don't stare at you while you're trying to train." He added slyly.  
  
She blushed but then laughed. He smiled but didn't laugh. Her mood brightened ten times.  
  
"Arigato, Vegeta. You made me feel so much better." She said kissing him on his cheek.  
  
"Do you want to sit with me?" She asked sitting down on the couch. He smiled and sat next to her.  
  
She rested her head on his chest and cuddled up to him. He wrapped an arm around her. She closed her eyes and quickly they both fell asleep. 


End file.
